Sometimes
by Faifu
Summary: This is dedicated to a friend of mine Golden Goddess. Wufei/?


Sometimes

AN: This is dedicated to Golden Goddess, who actually put up with me through all my ranting. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own Gundam Wing. :: pouts :: But, I do own the storyline…and the poetry! ^-^

Sometimes

Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, and sometimes I fall in love.

They comes a time, I'll fall in love with the person in my heart.

A knight in shining armor, riding a white horse, who climbs the sunset, reaching to me.

Which I know it isn't true, for love isn't real.

Real is what we think, what we imagine.

But what is real, in this time of pain.

War is surrounding us, enveloping us in its sorrow.

Mother Earth is mourning for it to stop.

When will it end?

Will peace ever come?

Dreams are lost deep in the recess of time, due to this war.

Will our children go on…not knowing what true peace means?

Will they get dragged into the war, unknowingly not know, right from wrong?

She put her pen down wondering if this is what life is going to turn like. 

'I lost my love once, and my soul mate is…'

From time to time, 

I fell in love, 

But, do I know what it is,

Life is answering what it holds for you,

He turned his back to her, looking up in the pale blue sky, and said the words that will shatter her heart, her dreams, her very soul, "I'm going to war…" 

All she could do was stand there in shock, the look on her face filled with horror and lost…lost in her dreams…now crushed into reality. She stuttered, "But you're a…a…" 

"A scholar?!" His eyes flashing as he said it bitterly. "You can survive in the war, you've been taught how to fight and how to rule a clan. I'm not needed here."

"But…you're my husband!"

"Only by marriage. You loved another…"

Both fell silent after that comment he made. 

She whispered, "How can you be so cruel?"

He answered silently in his head 'Because whenever I'm around you, I get this feeling…that stirs in my heart…and I'm not sure what it is'

In this time,

I know where pain resides,

I try to hide my heart,

In the depths of my soul,

"Chang-sama, you have to be kidding me! You're leaving with only her as the leader!?" His advisor yelled. Wufei nodded, "I'm going to fight in the war." "Aren't you fighting already?" "No, I mean I will be helping the war, not from the sidelines, but from where the battle lies." He answered.

There is somewhere to hide,

For the love that we share,

It is shining so bright.

As he was about to leave the colony, his wife, eyes held, courage and confidence and said, "I shall not fail you, Wufei-sama." He took her chin in his right hand, the other hand brushing a stray strand of hair away and tucked it behind her ear, leaving her breathless and eyes wide with shock. "I know you shall not fail, I have confidence in you."

Will I ever meet you again?

Should I forgive you what you did?

Or congratulate you for your courage that you showed?

She watched him leave in shock wanting so much to yell out not to leave her…and…and that she loved him. Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back quickly. Determined to remain strong against the war, and prove to her clan that she could be a leader.

It hurt so much when you left,

I was given another chance at my life,

To prove that I can do something,

But I long for you,

Trying not to cry out…

That I love you…

He stepped out of the gundam; his clan had smiles on their faces, proud to have him as a leader. She stood there, clad in a Chinese silk red dress, her gold hair unbound from her ponytail, tumbled down in silky waves. Her violet eyes, held an unknown emotion combined with courage, defiance, and sadness. They stood in front of each other staring into each other's eyes.

Now you've returned,

And have survived,

But now I'm different,

And I can tell so are you,

The advisor cleared his throat, "Welcome back Chang-sama." Wufei tore his gaze from hers. She looked down, wanting so much to say that she loved him, and yet she knew that he thought that love is a weakness. A weakness they couldn't afford to have. He looked at her, "Look at me Samantha-sama." Samantha gasped in shock and looked up, "Samantha-sama?" 

Wufei smirked and nodded and announced, "I recognized Samantha, as my wife and also a leader of this clan." The clan all broke out in smiles, glad that the war had changed him and that he had found true love, amidst the war. 

Life isn't so different,

Once you take another glance at it,

Maybe it can work,

Both of us together,

Forever.


End file.
